She's alive
by Kalie Careese
Summary: Okay so i suck at these. John finds out Joss is a live and kicking. He breaks up with Iris to search for her.
1. Its over Iris

Okay yall so I so do not own anyone in Poi. Its been a long rollercoaster ride this past year an a half. Thats how old my son is. When Ej turned 10 months old in October, i was hit by a car and have been recoverying from that. So I havent been wanting to do anything since. I do have pstd and anxiety from it. Thank you. Finding her has been put on the back burner. I'm not liking the new story line the main show has taking. I really do not like the ship Shoot. Only because the show runners has said no romance in the show after they killed off Carter. But thats just my opinion.

* * *

Iris should've known this was coming. She should realized that she couldn't fight with a ghost. What she didn't realize the ghost John was in love with was really alive in witness protection. The infamous Detective Joss Carter. The woman who took down HR. The woman who saved his life on one to many occasion Iris shouldn't have fallen in love with this man.

"I can't be with you. I got enemies out there who will you use you to get to me." he lied to her knowing his heart will always be with Joss.

"John you could have a life with me and move on. I thought you were ready too. Joss is dead." she said not knowing that would hit John in the wrong way.

"It's over." he walked away without a second glance leaving Iris in the park crying on her knees. He has a feeling Joss is still alive.

* * *

Stay tuned. More poi after this short break.


	2. The Trip

Last time on She's alive.

"It's over." he walked away without a second glance leaving Iris in the park crying on her knees. He has a feeling Joss is still alive.

* * *

The next day Detective Riley was working on a case. When the machine gave him a crypted text. It was an location out in Minnesota. He looked at Fusco and the text. Trying to figure out what it means.

"Finch, Why would the Machine give me a location out to Minnesota?" he asked, John was baffled. Fusco came over to see what was going on.

"I think it wants you and Fusco to go out that way. It seems there an case out their it wants you to take. I'll hack into the police database to give Fusco and you some time off." Finch was wondering why it gave John the text and not him. Was this a new number or an old one? If it was an old one who?

Fusco and John went home to pack. About an hour later they met up at the safe house. John decided to tell Fusco about the machine on the way to Minnesota it's high time he knows. Heck Joss found out on her own.

"So this machines spits out social security numbers or even immigration numbers, Glasses and you helps them? Where was Josses number when she was killed by Simmons?" Fusco asked referring to the night Joss saved John's life.

"My number was up and she saved me from getting killed by Simmons. I had no gun no way to shoot him. I could easly grabbed her gun and did the job. He blind sided us. She was ripped from me, the world by Simmons. I told her she was the reason why I came on board, that she changed me. I kissed her thst night and she kissed me back. Then Simmons killed her." John confessed. The ohly other person who knew was Iris but not the full event of that night.

* * *

Please review. And give me some advice for writing love scenes. I totally suck at those.


	3. Hello MN

Last time on She's alive:

My number was up and she saved me from getting killed by Simmons. I had no gun no way to shoot him. I could easily grabbed her gun and did the job. He blind sided us. She was ripped from me, the world by Simmons. I told her she was the reason why I came on board, that she changed me. I kissed her that night and she kissed me back. Then Simmons killed her." John confessed. The only other person who knew was Iris but not the full events of the night.

* * *

They drove over 800 miles from New York, NY to St. Paul, Mn thats 19 hours and 40 min. Once getting their the checked in with the chief of police Tom Smith. They were given the okay to search for Joss. But for only two weeks. John hated it but if he was going to stay off Samaritan radar, he knew this was the only way.

They started to look at all the possibilities on who may keep Joss alive this long. At all the major crime lord in St. Paul, Minneapolis region.

"She's here Fusco. I feel it. I sense it." John said. Fusco gave him a short nod.

"We don't know for sure John. Besides its like looking for a needle and a hay stack." Fusco replied. He always knew Joss and John had a connection. If Wonder Boy was sensing her already he will not stop till she in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at a warehouse in the Warehouse District of downtown St. Paul. Joss was being questioned by Greer helpers dudes.

"Look, I'm not telling you shit about John or Finch. Better keep at it boys." Joss said it's been months since she was shot. Since she saved John from Simmons. She wasn't going to allow some random organization bring down Finch or John.

* * *

Okay so fanfic is telling me i have four reviews. I gotta wait till they fix them so i can see them. Thanks for those who have reviewed my story good or bad.


	4. The Search pt1

Last time on She's Alive

"Look, I'm not telling you shit about John or Finch. Better keep at it boys." Joss said it's been months since she was shot. Since she saved John from Simmons. She wasn't going to allow some random organization bring down Finch or John.

* * *

Fusco and John searched all over the Twin Cities. Including going where John strongest instincts were. Joss was here and the machine gave him the coordinates to Minnesota for a reason.

Bruce was well known as a major crime lord in St. Paul. He kept all the gangs and major crime families in check. He was the Elias some would say. Others hated him cause natural selection's of life seems to happen when he's around.

John wasted no time busting through Bruce's club doors. Manhandling the bouncer and a few of Bruce's bodyguards.

"I know you're connected to Elias. So let's cut straight to the bullshit introductions. Who has Joss? Your answer is a life or death one for you. Tell me the truth you live. You don't. Well you know the answer to that." John said holding a 9mm close to Bruce temple.

"Fucso please tell your partner to put his gun down. No need for threats." Bruce said. Knowing any wrong move John will blow his fucken head off.

"Not until you tell; Tall, Dark and Dangerous here what he wants. My Partner is here and we attend to bring her her back home." Fusco said with a smirk. He knows for fact John plans on putting a bullet in Bruce regardless on what he tells him. And apart of him thinks Bruce knows it too.

"You didn't hear it from me. She's hidden off from the Kellogg bridge. There's a concert stage with some building surrounded there. It's been closed for sometime now. It's on a small island." Bruce caved in. With in seconds John shot him in both of his knees. He turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile Joss was left for some months now. The helper dudes continue to feed her. But no questions. She knows that Samaritan is awake and she know Greer has something to do with it. Now she just need to make it through and kill the supercomputer Samaritan before it kills the other AI the Machine.

* * *

Okay thanks yall for reviewing and Iheartshules I've thought about what you said and will be working that in. Plus sent you an message.


	5. The Search pt2 Rescue

Last Time:

Meanwhile Joss was left for some months now. The helper dudes continue to feed her. But no questions. She knows that Samaritan is awake and she know Greer has something to do with it. Now she just need to make it through and kill the supercomputer Samaritan before it kills the other AI the Machine.

* * *

Fusco drove as John was getting their arsenal ready. He knew that they would go in with guns blazing. They barely talked Fusco knew it would be impossible to talk to John as he was getting his Guns ready.

"I want you to go on the north side of the building. If any case she'll be in the center. Get to her and get her out. I have five gallons of gasoline in the trunk i want you to grab two. I'll get the others." John said knowing he's going to burn the building down he said a silent prayer "keep her alive, please. I can't lose her."

True to the idiot word there was an abandoned warehouse off from Kellogg bridge. Fusco did what he was told. John waited to give Fusco the go ahead. He needed to see how many was in side.

* * *

Mean while

Joss had no clue John and Fusco was about rescued her or that Samaritan was already defeated. She often thought of John and how he was doing. He hoped he wasn't the one who killed Simmons. Greer allowed a tv to be in the holding room.

"Fusco, shoot pour the gas and get her out." John said in his ear piece.

Fusco did what John told him to do. He shot poured and got Joss out. She was barely alive. John shot anyone who was still theirm and poured his gasoline throughout the rest of the warehouse.

"Drive and get her to Regions hospital. I'll meet y'all their." John said to Fusco as he was laying Joss in the back seat.

"Plan on burning the place?" as if Fusco needed to ask. He knew this was Samaritan building and knew that they could get the supercomputer up and running if this building was safe house for the group's operations.

* * *

Okay y'all have a nice Memorial Day weekend. My Birthday is Next thursday. Damn Imma be 31. Smh.


	6. Rushing

Last Time:

"Plan on burning the place?" as if Fusco needed to ask. He knew this was Samaritan building and knew that they could get the supercomputer up and running if this building was safe house for the group's operations.

* * *

John watched as the place burned down. He didn't want no one escaping. He gotten a text.

* * *

Joss is in surgery and will be out in ten min. -FJohn

I'm on my way. -John

John watched as fire trucks from four different departments pull up. He got on to a motorcycle and drove off. He prayed that Joss will make it through. He needed her to be a live. The past three years had been hell since she "died" in his arms.

He wondered if she thought of him. If she remembered that kiss that meant so much to him. He wanted to tell her so much more. But Simmons and the FBI put that on hold.

* * *

He blew through all the stop lights not giving two fucks about them. Joss. He kept on thinking about her. Willing her to making it through the surgery.

As he got the Regions hospital he ran through the halls dodging and weaving through people traffic.

Canyouhearme?-Machine.

Yes. -John

TurnleftFuscoiswaiting. Machine.

John wonder why the Machine was now talking to him it never did that before. Why was it helping them now when it came to Joss? He didnt really wanna know she was a live and thats all it mattered.

* * *

Thank yall for reading and reviewing. Im keeping chapters short and sweet.


	7. Recovery

Last time

John wonder why the Machine was now talking to him it never did that before. Why was it helping them now when it came to Joss? He didn't really wanna know she was alive and that's all it mattered.

* * *

He got to her room not even caring what the nurse or drs was telling him. She's alive barely. They had put her in a medically induced coma. To help with her healing. He didn't care about the medical terminology they were spewing at him. All he cared about was to see her brown eyes open.

Fusco being Fusco just watched his best friend not giving a damn over the drs explaining what needs to be done over his other best friend who's alive. Joss made it through barely.

He knew from the hallway bullshit that Snow put them through. They had some major feelings for eachother. Now Fusco wanted to make sure they got that chance to be together out in the open.

* * *

"Glasses, Joss is fine but we need a cover story on why she was in St. Paul, MN all this time. Also what can we do to permanently make John Riley's identity stick?" Fusco had stepped away from Joss door to give his two best friends some space.

"Glad to hear Detective Carter is safe and found. As for John's new identity ive been in the works on getting his cover permanently sealed. Including his top secret covers." Finch had said. He knew why Fusco asked about the last part about Johns cover. He too wanted his two friends to be able to be seen in public and not have to hid in the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile in Joss mind:

Joss would have to stay in Saint Paul untill she fully recovered. She hasn't open her eyes.

"Why am I not waking up. The last thing i remember is John barking orders to Fusco. What's holding me back?" Joss self Conscious asked.

"You're holding yourself back because you don't know if this is real or fake but i can assure you its real sweetie. John is holding your hands as we speak." Root said to her.

"What happened? We only see people like this if they had died." Joss said.

"I did, i died protecting Harold. The machine gave me his number. We fought hard. And lost a few on the way to victory. I made sure you wasn't involved. I wish i had gotten to you sooner." Root/Machine said. Machine knew that John's heart was reawaken.

"Thank you" Joss replied.

* * *

Alrighty yall sorry its taken me this long to update. Work and a sick teething 1 ½ year old took over.


End file.
